


Mirror That Only Showed The Sun

by ShepHawke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AU where there is no GoM, Angst, Complete, I can't really deal with pure angst sorry, It's kinda long, M/M, Oneshot, angsty and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepHawke/pseuds/ShepHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mirror in the attic of Aomine's house, but it's not a regular one. Instead of a plain reflection it can show him another place, where a boy just as him looks through the glass and sees a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror That Only Showed The Sun

«Daiki, could you please bring me the old mincer from the attic? This fancy new one, I just can't figure out how to use it!” Aomine's mother asked form the kitchen. The thirteen year old grunted in annoyance, because he was very much occupied with reading a basketball magazine, but you can't disobey your mother now can you? At least not in this house. So the tanned teen got up from the couch he was sitting on and sighed very loudly when he passed the kitchen entrance to show that he was not really into it but _whatever_. He couldn't see it, but his mother smiled affectionately, while packing the goddamn (and expensive, mind you) cooking device and hiding it back in the depth of the lower drawers.

The attic was dusty and dark, the light bulb burned out long time ago and no one in the Aomine clan cares about that, apparently. There was a window in the opposite wall, but it hasn't been cleaned in a long time, so not much light could get through. Aomine sneezed from all the dust, making some of it rise in yellow and gray clouds. He waved his hands in front of his face trying to blow it away and walked forward to the far corner where all the kitchen junk was held. Boxes were piled up haphazardly in complete chaos – too bad his family didn't have any perfectionists. The pile was enormous and looked threateningly unstable. Well, almost, because the tanned teen was a really tall kid – he was already taller than his dad and he was _thirteen_ for God's sake, so he was not easily scared by physical dangers.

“Where could the stupid mincer be?..” the middle schooler questioned the silent boxes, getting a hold of the closest one. He carefully pulled it from the pile and held close to his chest, looking at the pile and expecting it to fall. It did not and Aomine exhaled in relief, putting it on the floor and looking inside. The teen grunted when the content of the box only appeared to be some metal bowls (did they ever have a dog or something?) and nothing else. The tanned hand scratched the navy blue hair while Daiki was thinking on what box should be next, but the fate decided it for him. The answer was _all_ the boxes. One of them slipped from it's place and fell on Aomine's foot, the rest followed and soon covered Daiki while he laid sprawled across the floor.

“Daiki, are you alright? What happened?” his mother's voice could be heard from the open hatch.

“...Eh... Yeah!” Aomine answered after getting up and kicking some of the boxes, hissing from the slight pain _everywhere_. “Some boxes fell, no big deal!”

“The mincer is in the TV's box, sweetie!”

Aomine facepalmed, thinking _“Maybe you could've said that from the start?!”_ but out loud all he said was, “Okay!”

He found the box he was supposed to be looking for ( _thanks,_ mom) and it indeed contained the good old rusty mincer. Daiki was about to leave (yes, he had no intention of putting the boxes back where they were before he came) but he noticed the object that was hidden behind the box pile. It was a mirror that was almost big enough to be able to show Aomine in full size, only... It didn't reflect him. Or anything. It must've been covered by some kind of cloth before, but the collapse of the boxes probably blew it away. Now in the glass Daiki could only see some cloth, but another one – a white, half-transparent one. The teen was legitimately weirded out. He changed angles he looked upon the glass from, trying to figure out the secret of the mirror, but his mother asked him to bring the mincer already because his father is coming from work soon and blah-blah-blah. Aomine grunted in annoyance _again_ but obliged anyway and went towards the hatch. Before leaving the attic for good, he glanced at the strange mirror one more time, and then closed the entrance from the other side. He decided that once the dinner was over, he'd call Satsuki over and they will examine the weird object together, but he always felt so sleepy after eating and on the next day there was an important basketball match and one way or another Daiki forgot about the mirror altogether.

 

 

***

Aomine used to love to hang out with his parents in the living room on week-ends even though he would never have admitted it even under torture. But it all went to shit at some point, and at the age of fifteen Daiki had to stand before a fact that he would prefer to never meet face-to-face. His parents were divorcing. Or at least he hoped so – but don't get it the wrong way. Of course he would rather have a happy full family but he is old enough to realize that sometimes it just doesn't work out, and in Aomine's case it didn't. So his parents kept arguing about the littlest things over and over again, getting under each other's skin. Daiki has been hiding at Satsuki's place and at streetball courts most of the time, but he was a teen and his parents demanded him to be home before dark, so he had to find a place to hide from the constant yelling and fights somewhere inside the house as well. So he thought of the attic. He brought an old armchair there, cleaned some of the dust (moved his collection of adult magazines there too, but let us not speak of that). It was cozy and nice in there, at least the voices of his parents where muffled enough to pretend they weren't there.

He never remembered about the mirror, but it was there all along.

 

 

***

Next year, though, he was forced to remember it.

Daiki came back home after the summer break spent at his father's place because this is how it's gonna be from now on – breaks there and everydays here. His mother rearranged the whole house (since half of the things were missing after the splitting ritual, _ugh_ ) and that meant the attic too. It was really clean now (this time for real – thanks mom) and his armchair and the boxes with his stuff like basketball shoes and mags (and not only the basketball mags, MOM) were there. Aomine sat on the armchair for the first time after his arrival back home and the mirror, covered with cloth, was staring right at him from the far side of the attic. He had a really strong urge to reveal the glass but he was so goddamn tired from the three-hour trip so he kind of dozed off on the chair instead.

Music woke him up. Which was strange since his mom was working today and he didn't turn on the TV in the living room or the radio in the kitchen when he came back. He opened his eyes reluctantly because he truly with all his heart hated being woken up. After registering that he didn't just dream of the sound, he got up from the chair grunting as if he was an old man and went towards the window to see who decided to turn on the music in their car or something, but before he reached the window he realized that the sound was not coming from outside. Aomine swallowed nervously and turned back, examining the place. Nothing seemed amiss, but now that he was fully awake and didn't make any noise himself he could figure out that the music, as strange as it seemed, was coming from the mirror. Struggling to walk properly, Daiki started moving towards the covered object, imagining the worst of things he picked up from horror movies during his short life. The music itself was strange, a kind that the tanned sixteen-year old never heard before. There were also other sounds, shuffling of some sort and light footsteps, muffled by a carpet or something?.. It was hard to decipher sounds when all you could actually hear with your ears was the terrified drumming of your heart.

With his hands shaking slightly, Aomine grabbed the cloth with the tips of his long fingers and pulled it slowly. The mirror didn't reflect him still and only showed the same kind of a sheet it did all those years ago. White and half-transparent, it revealed some silhouettes. Nothing that Daiki could identify, except for a window which was the most light part of the picture and a... person. That was moving. Aomine blinked a few times, still holding the cloth in his hands and not being able to form a coherent thought because _holy fucking fuck, there is SOMEONE in the MIRROR._

The tanned teen made a few steps backwards, but his feet got tangled in the cloth he was unable to let go of and he stumbled down, landing on his butt and cursing aloud. He bit his tongue after that, looking at the glass cautiously. The silhouette of a human turned his head in the direction of the mirror and Aomine's heart skipped a bit. His life flew before his eyes, his head was full of everything and nothing at the same time while he watched the silhouette rise up from a sitting position on the floor. The person went towards the window, took something small in their hands and the music stopped. Then Daiki heard the voice of that person, as loud and clear as if the person was in the same room with him.

“Reiko-nee, did you say anything?” the person asked loudly, directing the question somewhere to their right. After hearing a negative response, the person turned their head back to the mirror and Aomine stiffened as if he could see a pair of eyes looking directly at him. The tanned teen was unable to move a muscle and his gaze was glued to the glass in front of him. Then the music returned and the person shrugged, sitting back on the floor and seemingly resumed unwrapping something big.

He couldn't take this anymore, if that's a demon let it take his soul already because the suspense is killing him. Daiki didn't stand back on his feet, but he leaned forward and knocked on the mirror, nonchalantly asking,

“Oi, someone there?” even though his heart was practically beating in his throat and vision was blurry and hands shook and muscles were hard as rocks because _HOLY. FUCKING. FUCK._

The person seemed startled as well for they jumped and turned the head to the mirror again in a rapid movement. The silhouette rose from the floor and approached the mirror (much faster than Aomine before but it could be a demon for all he knew). The person took a hold of the white sheet but wasn't removing it just yet. Daiki heard a quick exhale before the cover was removed and a tall blond guy was standing before him. Light-brown eyes were round from surprise and their owner yelped before jumping back. Aomine sat with his mouth hung open because,

“Holy. Fucking. Fuck,” he said under his breath, unable to look anywhere but from the guy's face.

“This is wicked,” the blond finally said in return, tossing the sheet away and sitting in front of the glass. He examined Daiki's face with a lot of attention, as if looking for something, then moved his gaze lower onto the tanned teen's body and then rose it back to his face. Aomine, on the other hand, was looking at the room on the other side, it was bright and spacious and filled with boxes, some of which were unwrapped. He didn't notice it until now, but the music was still on.

“Ryou-tan, are you alright?” a female voice appeared in the background. “I heard you screaming”.

“I wasn't screaming!” the blond protested, turning away from the mirror and to the direction where the door was.

“You so were,” Aomine smirked. He only realized he did it out loud when the guy from the other side of the mirror turned back at him, huffing in irritation. He then yelled back to the female,

“I just thought I cut myself with the paper knife, sorry!” The female voice laughed which made the blond guy pout in a childish way that suited him strangely well. The guy looked back at Aomine with face full of enthusiasm after a couple of seconds as if nothing at all just happened. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I'm... eh...” how do you explain who you are?.. “Aomine Daiki”. He finally said after some humming and looking straight in the warm brown eyes before him without blinking. “From Tokyo”. He then added for some reason.

The blond opened his eyes even wider after that last sentence, tilting his head to the side in question.

“I'm Kise Ryouta. I'm from Tokyo too, but right now I'm in Paris”. He said with a deadpan voice.

Aomine was lost for words because he believed that this Kise Ryouta was indeed in Paris and “Holy. Fucking. Fuck”.

“Tell me about it,” Kise smirked, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on his knee.

Kise was also sixteen and just moved to Paris with his older sister Reiko. She was offered a place at a French model agency which was a big deal and since Ryouta was a model too, he decided he should go to the city where the fashion itself was born as well. He was studying in highschool and was a part of a football team, much to Aomine's disappointment because Kise had a perfect basketball build. Well, actually, he had just a perfect build, perfect for anything and everything, or at least Kise himself said so. Aomine's cocky reply was that he should play basketball instead of a stupid game where you can't even touch the ball, and one day they should meet and play a one-on-one so Aomine could butcher him on the court. Kise on that said that he can't be butchered at any sport he played at least a month and that he is gonna join the basketball team after the next break because football became boring just like everything else already and he had to move on to something new anyway.

When they were discussing their teams Aomine dropped that he attended the Teikou Middle school, on which Kise's shocked reply was that he did too. Strangely, neither of them remembered the other from the middle-school days, nor the people the other was involved with.

Something made a buzzing noise on Kise's end and the blond pulled something black and shiny from his front pocket and started tapping on it.

“What's that?” Daiki curiously asked.

“My cell?” Kise answered, waving a glowing little thing and looking at Aomine like he was a complete and utter idiot. The latter snapped:

“Are you bullshitting me? How is this a cell?”

Kise's face stilled. He examined Aomine's body again, his clothes, his shoes, and then with quivering voice he asked,

“Aominecchi, what year is this?”

The tanned teen didn't even notice the nickname because he was freaked out right now.

“1995,” he said trying to at least sound calm. “Why?”

“Because it's 2015”.

His mouth hung open. Too many shocking weird impossible things for one day, for one lifetime! How can there be a twenty years gap between them? How? Does this mirror not only travel in space, but also time?

“I just noticed,” Kise said quietly, “even though you're in Japan and I'm in France, it's the same time of the day. 11 A.M., right?”

Aomine finally closed his mouth and nodded. Weird. All he could think of was that – weird. The very definition of the word was happening right now. Daiki sighed surrendering to fate. Fine. Weird it is.

“So... We're not gonna die on the 2000th New Year? That's nice to hear”.

Kise looked at him with disbelief, but then chuckled nervously and replied,

“Nope, not even on 2012 and, _man,_ it was a thing”.

 

 

***

After that Aomine's mother came home after nightshift and Kise had to finish unpacking his things in his new room, so they had to cover the mirrors and end the “session” - a term Kise made up and Aomine rolled with. They met again next morning, the blond finished unpacking and now all Aomine could see was a dark blue folding screen and some filled clothes hangers. With a _lot_ of clothes. Like, a lot a lot. Daiki commented on that, calling Kise a girl, but the reply was a complaint on how he is not going to have any dressing room like he had in Japan and he is going to deal with having just that stupid screen and--

“Okay, okay, I get it, shut up you big baby!”

“So mean,” the blond pouted.

And that's pretty much how their sessions went from there. Aomine didn't realize it from the start, but every time he woke up now the first thing he though of was Kise and how he's gonna talk with Kise and how Kise is gonna tell him cool things about the future and how Aomine would tell him how great he is at basketball and how Kise would look at him with awe and a tiny bit of jealousy because he never really loved any sport the way Aomine loves basketball. Kise became a big part of his life, a secret part, because he never told about the mirror to anyone, even Satsuki. And it was likewise because Kise, after telling that he finally joined the basketball team, once said that Aomine was his only friend. Guys were always jealous of his looks and talent and girls always fell for him in the end and the way he didn't brag about it but _complained_ about it made Aomine not irritated but somewhat sympathetic, to the fullest extent Aomine's heart was able to pull off. Which was strange in how very out of character it was.

At the end of the second year, Kise showed him a trophy he got from a basketball tournament and also said he was scouted by a French University. They offered him a place in the program for athletes and that made Aomine realize that the blond was indeed talented if he was that good after less than a year of holding a ball. Kise _was_ talented and dazzling and funny and wasn't smart in a conventional academic way but he had his wit, he was gorgeous and affectionate and really, it wasn't even fair because how was he supposed to not?

He fell for Kise Ryouta, a guy, a guy from a mirror, from another country, from another _time_.

Every session after that realization became painful because Aomine craved to touch him, to smell his scent, to feel him. But all he was allowed to do was looking at his perfect face and listening to his wonderful voice, and he honestly thought he could convince himself that would be enough, because this was all he was gonna get.

There was no way for them to meet, Kise wasn't even fucking _born_ yet.

Aomine cried once. In his bed, in the middle of the night. He couldn't fall asleep for a few hours and then he just felt tears silently streaming down his face.

“Why?” he asked the night, making almost no sound at all. There were no sobs, no shaking. He wasn't even sure what exactly he was asking, he just felt so _unfair_. Like someone robbed him of something, like something important was taken away before he even got to have it. Only it wasn't lost, it was close enough to see it, to hear it, but unimaginably far away to ever reach.

He hated himself for that night. Aomine wasn't _weak_ , he was anything _but_  weak. He was strong and powerful, he was confident and with good reasons. He could get through. So he has a crush? Everybody gets a painful crush once, right? It's nothing to get so pathetic about, he just needs for it to fade away. He just needs to wait.

And so he did. He kept meeting with Kise in front of the mirror, making small talk as if nothing changed. Once Kise brought a thing that looked like his cell, but a larger one, and said it was called a “tablet”.

“I hope it doesn't screw with the space-time continuum, but I really wanna say this... I googled you yesterday,” waving off the puzzled look on Daiki's face he added, “like, looked you up on the Internet. You're a big deal, Aominecchi”. He turned the tablet so Aomine could see the glowing screen. It had some photos of himself, but older, unshaved on some, and a lot of articles that included his name. “You have scars on your jaw and across your brow, that's pretty cool. I really dislike this photo, though,” he tapped his finger on one of the pictures, making it bigger, “but it is _everywhere_ so please promise me you'll shave your armpits once you're older because this is just embarrassing...” Daiki just scoffed on that. It was so like Kise to point things like that out. “Regardless, you were... damn it, or will be the youngest ever to become a Japanese National team's starting player. This is like super awesome. I knew you were awesome, but I watched some matches, and you're unquestionably, undeniably, unmatchably amazing”.

There was something to Kise's voice that made Aomine's gaze rise from the tablet to the brown orbs. His heart made a really loud ba-thump and he was almost sure Kise was able to hear it. Daiki would expect himself to be more freaked out by being able to know his own fate and seeing photos of his older self. And he was indeed really pumped up by the prospect of being what Kise said, but he was more occupied by something way more important in the current moment.

“You,” he said huskily because his throat was dry for some reason, “thought of me yesterday?'

Kise's cheeks flushed with the most beautiful shade of pink when he averted his gaze to the floor and put the tablet away.

“Actually, I... have been thinking about you a lot, Aominecchi”. Daiki could swear his heart was too big for his ribcage. Kise's eyes locked with his when the blond bit his lower lip slightly and reluctantly rose his right hand up. “Ever since the first time we talked I couldn't force myself to stop”. Ryouta pressed his hand to the flat glass, looking at Aomine with hope and fear at the same time. It was unusual to see Kise so unsure, so insecure. Aomine hated seeing him like that and so he pressed his own palm against Kise's, met not by the warmth of his fair skin but by the cold of the mirror.

Kise closed his eyes and smiled with relief, releasing a shaky breath. Then, however, he opened his eyes and a tear fell from his long lashes.

“It's only gonna make everything worse. I'm sorry,” he said and his voice quivered, “I'm so sorry but I can't bring myself to not want this, to not want you”.

Aomine swallowed hard and gave a small crooked smile,

“I can't either”.

It was the last thing they said that day.

 

 

***

Graduation was a fun and sad process at the same time. It meant saying goodbye to some things and hello to others. Satsuki cried, but it was nothing unexpected. Aomine didn't look half as lazy and unattached as he did usually, and that _was_ unexpected. Everybody probably just assumed he was moved by the ceremony or something like that, but the truth was only known to himself and to the sun across the glass.

The night before was... amazing. Strange and weird and unthinkable in many ways, and yet it was the best one Aomine had so far.

They had mirror sex.

No one planned it, none of them even understood how it got to it, but neither was against it. One minute, Ryouta was changing and the next it just happened. They were panting heavily, half dressed and sweaty and satisfied except not really because never in his life Aomine wanted to cuddle as much as he did right there and then. Kise closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to the cold mirror and smiled, looking both euphoric and devastated.

“This is the most sinister skype ever,” he breathed out, leaving a spot of condensate on the mirror.

Aomine pressed his forehead against the glass pretending he could feel Kise's warmth through it. He snickered even though he didn't really get what the blond said. His eyes met Ryouta's when the blond smiled a little wider and whispered conspicuously, “I've been jerking off on your photos for quite some time now”.

The tanned cheeks flushed dark red after that statement, but Daiki replied with a cocky smirk nonetheless.

“I've been having showers with you for months”.

It was actually years, but Aomine would never say that because that would make him look way more pathetic than he actually was. Kise laughed beautifully, but then his mood went down when he quietly asked,

“You're leaving soon, don't you?”

A heavy sigh left Daiki's chest.

“Yeah”.

The spring vacation was coming, which meant going to his dad's. Not that he didn't love his father, he did, and he wanted to spend time with him, but it meant going away from Kise and a mere thought of that made him so very, truly sad.

“But I'll be back,” the tanned teen smiled, pressing his hand, the one that was the cleanest, to the glass. Kise pressed his own against it and said,

“Then, I'll just wait”.

 

 

***

When April rolled around and Aomine was finally back home, he was almost okay with looking pathetic because _God_ he missed Kise. He saw his face every time his eyelids closed, every time he was left alone to his thoughts. He remembered the slightest of details, the way his hair was in perfect chaos because it was stylish in 2017 apparently and the way his earring shined under the morning sun and how his smile was so much brighter than that sun. His usual frown was banned from his features if he thought of Kise.

“Hey,” the blond said and Aomine almost forgot how much he enjoyed the sound of this voice.

“Hey, you,” was his answer. Ryouta laughed at that and Daiki rose his brow in a silent question.

“I just thought of how much do I love your voice,” the model explained.

Blue eyes flew open because _did that fucking thing transmit thoughts too?_

But Kise took his shocked expression for something else and quickly stuttered,

“Oh, man, I dropped the L word didn't I? Oh, man, Aominecchi, I'm sorry! I never meant to! I mean, I did mean to but I didn't-- I-- I just--”

“Kise, pull your shit together,” Aomine interrupted him and scratched the back of his head feeling the heat rush to his face and ears. “It's alright”. He made a long pause and looked at his feet, trying to collect his composure. Eventually, he placed his gaze on the light brown eyes and said, “I love your voice a lot too”.

The blond smiled widely and practically glowed and melted on the spot and Aomine felt indescribably good because he was the reason of that.

 

 

***

It was the day of Kise's birthday and Aomine spent a lot of time coming up with a decent present. Since he was not able to actually _give_ anything to the guy, Daiki decided to sing him a song. He asked his teammate to teach him some simple chords to play on a guitar and also let him borrow the instrument. Thankfully, the dude was cool and helped him for no charge whatsoever.

Kise's sister sent him a new earring from Japan as a gift – a round little diamond that sparkled almost as bright as Kise himself, and Reiko as a present left the apartment for good. She moved to her fiancée and said that her little baby brother could bring as many girls now as he wanted. Little did she know.

“...So now that I can do whate~ver I want with the place, I can finally make Reiko-nee's room my wardrobe, yes!”

“Are you gonna move me there too?” Aomine asked and Kise shrugged, humming “idunno” without opening his mouth.

“Hey, Aominecchi,” the blond then said with a sly grin on his features. “I can see you're anxious for something, did you prepare something for me, did you, did you?”

“Sheesh, you're like an overexcited puppy sometimes... Fine, yes, I did prepare something, wait right here”.

And after that the tanned teen stood up and went a few steps away to the place behind the mirror where he put the guitar so Kise wouldn't see it. He took the instrument and sat with it back in front of the glass.

“Oh my God, are you going to perform a serenade? For real?” his tone was pleased as much as teasing and Aomine didn't feel like replying anything snappy so he started singing instead.

It was a simple but quite romantic song and Daiki knew well that he had a nice deep voice thank you very much, so there was no surprise when the blond's eyes filled with tears by the end of it. None spilled, but still, Kise was very touchy wasn't he?

After taking a shaky breath Ryouta smiled even wider and stated,

“Best. Present. Ever”.

 

 

***

It was the 13th of July, 1997. Aomine remembered that date well. He was soon to depart to his dad's place again for the summer vacation. He was and was not looking forward to it at the same time, just as he treated all of his vacations now. And he couldn't show it too, because then everybody would just think he didn't want to meet his father which was not true.

Kise was arranging his new dressing room which was almost as big as his bedroom but Aomine still doubted it would be able to contain all his clothes. The walls were pink, which Daiki mocked and Kise just waved off, after some pouting of course. The blond moved both his full-height mirrors here and Aomine pointed out that the mirror with him didn't even reflect anything and thus had nothing to do in a wardrobe. Kise answered that he was not gonna let him stare at him while he sleeps now that the folding screen was removed.

“As if I would waste my time on such nonsense,” the tanned teen scoffed on that.

Aomine could hear muffled sounds of raindrops banging on the blond's window. Ryouta had a hummer in his hand and he was working on nailing some shelves to the wall right above the mirror. For hats and scarfs, he said. Aomine, on the other hand, had a great view on Kise's well toned abdomen because the model was stretching up and they wore pants with really low waistbands in 2017. He could even see the bright red line of his underwear and a thin line of golden hair that went from his navel and to the inside of said underwear.

Aomine pointed out just how hot he was at the moment and what happened... happened.

Maybe Kise's hands were sweaty, or maybe he was just _that_ startled by the sudden remark, it didn't matter. The hammer slipped from his hand regardless of the reason and landed on the mirror, breaking it to pieces. The glass reflected everything it was supposed to before practically blowing up. Sharp shards flew in the direction of Aomine's face mostly, one left a deep scratch on his jaw and another one slit his eyebrow. Another one left a relatively small wound on his bare shoulder and that was it on the physical injuries. Daiki on pure instinct hissed and dodged most of the shards, landing on his elbow. He only then registered what exactly happened.

The mirror was no more.

He jumped back on his feet, examining the mirror, but it was no longer there. Some shards were stuck to the frame, but all they showed was Aomine's bloody face full of terror and disbelief.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” he chanted like some kind of a prayer, hoping he could force the world to submit to his will and undo what has been done. It didn't work, of course.

It didn't work.

 

 

***

He cried for real that night, shaking and sobbing and whaling, even. He felt completely devastated once he ran out of tears.

Kise left him and didn't leave any trace of his presence. It was as if he was never there, but Aomine knew better. He knew for sure that his bitter cynical mind couldn't possibly come up with something so _amazing_ even in a million years. He felt as if proving to himself that Kise existed was very, very important and he never knew why.

But of course, he couldn't prove it. No one could.

He tried to forget about him altogether. He honestly tried. He hated the way he became, so broken and lost and unrecognizable. He thought after a year had passed that maybe he did make it all up after all. But he failed to convince himself because every time he looked in a mirror and saw the thin scars on his face, Kise's voice rang in his ears saying they are pretty cool.

And it was the saddest part, because he barely remembered the way Kise actually sounded or looked like or acted anymore. All he remembered was the feelings for him, because they never left or changed.

 

 

***

He shoved the memories in the farthest darkest corner of his heart, focusing on the actual life and not on something as theoretical and ephemeral as memories.

And what was there in life other than basketball?

So he played and _did_ become the youngest ever to be a regular on the National team, but for the whole length of the ceremony all he could think of was, _“Kise is going to read about this”._

And he thought he was over it. Right.

 

 

***

Fire with fire they say, don't they?

Aomine tried to lose himself in a constant parade of new girlfriends and boyfriends, all of them either looked exactly like Kise or not like him at all. None stayed with him for too long, all said he was cold and unattached and had a complete disregard for the other party's feelings. And, well, they were right. Daiki's first ~~and only~~ love was cruely ripped out of his life so he was ought to have some commitment issues. Or, as another explanation that was just as possible, he was still not over it.

 

 

***

He saw Kise once. It was an early morning on the 10th of October 2009 and Aomine was on his walk of shame home. A blond boy of 10 years of age stood on the sidewalk with other kids and watched a middle-schooler perform some skateboard tricks. Daiki wouldn't even have looked at the boy if the expression of awe wasn't so familiar and dear to his heart. The mix of feelings Aomine suddenly experienced made him lose his balance and sit (read: fall with no grace) on a bench, his gaze glued to the boy. There was a train line between them, and of course by the law of genre a train, a really long one, had to make his way on this route _right now_. And of course, Kise wasn't there when the train disappeared. Of course.

And he almost made himself forget. Figures.

 

 

***

It was a winter night of 2012, Aomine was 33 and he saw Kise again, but not in the flesh. He was in the supermarket buying groceries when he remembered there was an error in the post office and he didn't get this month's issue of his favorite basketball magazine. He was searching the correspondence stall for the needed cover, but his eyes suddenly stumbled on a photo of the sun. “Zunon Boy” the magazine was called, and it was filled with clothes designs for teens. Kise was on the cover, smile bright and eyes sparkly. No earring, so he must've gotten it later or...

Daiki shoved the magazine back where it was and stormed out of the supermarket with no purchases. He fled home and watched movies as if he never went out at all, ignoring the insane thundering of his heart.

 

 

***

On July 11th 2017 his mother called him and told that he got a letter from a fan. Why it was delivered to his old childhood house he didn't know, but he was curious and he haven't seen his mother for quite some time now, so he caught a taxi and went home for a visit.

His mother cooked his favorite dish (read: all the meat she could find) and they talked about all the big and little things in the world which felt strangely soothing. He hasn't visited the attic in twenty years and he could think of no reason to suddenly start now. He was somewhat content with himself after the meal was finished, feeling sleepy and satisfied, but the letter ruined it all.

_It was from Kise._

His handwriting was on the envelope and the latter had a lot of fancy stamps on it – European ones, Aomine guessed. More importantly, it had a return address.

Daiki blinked. A return address.

A predatory smirk bloomed on his face.

 

 

***

Aomine fought the urge to read the letter right there and then because he had no idea how he was going to react on the content and his mother was right there. So he kissed her cheek and with no explanation ran out of the house, catching a cab and going to his place to recollect himself.

He took a shower. Shaved. Packed a sports bag with essentials. Searched on the Internet for a plane ticket. The letter was still lying unopened on the coffee table.

There was no straight lines to Paris from Tokyo, so he had two stops. Only when he was on the last plane after _hours_ of flight and with more hours to come, he allowed himself to open the letter.

_“Hey, Aominecchi!_

_Hope this letter finds you well!_

_(Also, sorry for me ignoring the rules of a personal letter but I have never done this before and honestly I don't give a crap and I highly doubt you do~)_

_I sent it after you sang me a serenade. Although you probably don't even remember it by now, since you're an old fart and all ;P (jk jk don't hate me~)_

_I felt like I had to do something physical, like I **had** to prove that you are not just something I made up because I'm cuckoo. And even though there is no way for me to know if this message reaches you at all, I still feel a lot better now that I sent it~_

_(As to how I know your address, the answer is simpler than you would expect – I googled~!)_

_If I was a girl I would apply lipstick and kiss the paper but sorry, man, no such luck lol_

_(I still kissed it haha I leave it to you to find where~ *^3^*)_

_Not sure how am I supposed to end this (-_- ”)_

_...More than that, I don't wanna end this._

_Can it last forever, Aominecchi?_

_How silly of me, of course it can't._

_But, for as long as it lasted, I hope it at least made you smile~_

_K <3 --_

Aomine saw dark spots appear on the white paper and then he realized he was crying. Memories flashed through his mind, he remembered everything perfectly now, Kise's voice, Kise's face, _Kise_. It was almost too much to bare. But he was 38 for God's sake and he was not going to cry at a public place because his crush wrote him a letter. Still, it almost shuddered his composure.

Almost.

 

 

***

It was raining in Paris when he arrived and he was never happier because of a rain before because he knew for sure it rained the last time he spoke with Kise too, so maybe he actually was going to see him today.

The thought was almost too good to seem real and Aomine was afraid to hope, tired of the torture much too long.

He showed the envelope to a taxi driver and forbid himself to think of anything while he was making his way through the busy city. He failed at keeping his mind blank, though, and remembered that the last thing that happened to the mirror was blowing up into his face. So he asked the driver in English to stop at a drug store to buy a first-aid kit there. Just in case the same happened on Kise's end too.

Aomine stood at the apartment complex the address led to, frozen in place by anticipation. Understanding, however, that just standing there idiotically is not going to help anyone, the tanned man opened the door and went towards the staircase.

Unfreezing in front of the apartment door with the correct number, however, proved to be much more problematic since behind this door was either the sun, or the darkness itself. He has never felt so unsure in his life, so afraid of something that _might_ be. Or rather, might _not_ be.

He was just trying to bring his hand up to knock when he heard the sound of braking glass muffled by the door and distance. Could it be? No. But what else could it be?

He knocked. First, there was nothing. Aomine didn't move or even breath, too afraid to scare the moment away. But suddenly, the lock made a few clicks and the doorknob twisted in a slow, unsure motion. The door opened, revealing all Daiki's hopes and dreams in a shape of a human body.

“Wh... what?..” Kise stuttered, his eyes were slightly pink from recent crying and tears were still streaming down his pale face. Aomine couldn't look away from him, but Ryouta placed his hand on the door for support and Daiki noticed it was bloody. When Kise spoke again, his voice cracked. “I... I broke it... I didn't want to, I tried to fix it, but it was broken and you were gone no matter what I did, how I placed them and...” He looked at Aomine, serious suddenly and tears stopped falling down on his cheekbones when he whispered, “...It's only been less than a minute”.

“It's been twenty whole years,” Aomine plainly answered, his own voice trembling in a barely registrable way. He kept staring at Kise as if the latter was a mirage. The blond looked exactly the same as the ex basketball player last remembered, with the same hairstyle, same diamond earring, same clothes – tight skinny black pants with a dangerously low waist band and a long-sleeved t-shirt, which was a bit short for his height so Daiki could still see the damn bright red line of his underwear that has been appearing in his wet dreams for so long. It made Aomine chuckle nervously. Fuck, it was _almost_ funny.

He looked at the flawless face in front of him again. The height difference was even less than Aomine expected so their eyes were practically on the same level. Kise had a body of a man but a face of a young boy even at the age of 19. Ryouta quirked a blond brow in silent question because he really didn't see any humor in the situation. He looked like a nervous wreck, completely shocked and lost and looking almost like a kicked puppy who didn't understand why was it kicked at all. Aomine had time to prepare himself for this, he had twenty years of imagining this, but for Kise everything happened inside a few blinks of an eye. First he lost him, then he understood he was not going to get him back, then he saw him again at his doorstep. It was all Aomine experienced too, but concentrated in mere moments and he really didn't know which one of them had it worse.

And he didn't care, really. All he cared for was that they didn't have to endure any of it anymore, that they both made it through and were now here. So close.

Aomine rose his hand up and slowly carried it closer to Kise's face. The latter didn't flinch, he didn't even look at it. His warm brown eyes were locked with Aomine's. Rough hand met with fair skin and Aomine almost lost himself to tears but he was still 38 and he was _not_ going to cry in front of a teenager that's for sure. It was the first time he touched Kise, something he wished for, dreamed of for twenty years, for more than half his life. The teen inside him grinned happily and maybe laughed too, but he was not that teen anymore. He just smiled warmly and crookedly because it was the only way he could and then leaned forward.

Kise's soft lips, swollen from biting, met him half way in a tender but passionate kiss that was so, so craved for. Daiki did not expect the blond to bounce back to his senses so quickly but a part of him knew this would happen because Kise adapted better than anyone anywhere. Aomine cupped the model's face with his large warm hands and stepped closer, pressing their torsos together. He felt Ryouta's hot breath on his dark skin and he felt himself as if he was... blushing? When they broke apart to catch their breaths, Kise pressed his face into Aomine's neck, nuzzling into it and sobbing for the last time. Daiki locked him in a tight embrace, holding Kise's warm body like it was the most important thing on Earth (which it was).

The blond then stepped back and to the side, inviting Aomine to finally come in and locking the door behind him once he did. Daiki apologized for intrusion and Kise laughed on that because ha hasn't heard that in a long time. Aomine, on his part, hasn't heard Kise's laughter for a longer time and so he couldn't help himself but to grin like an idiot in love that he was.

Kise cursed once he saw the blood he left on the doorknob. Daiki told him that he brought a first aid kit, on which Ryouta rose a brow in question but silently invited him to the kitchen nonetheless. Aomine sat Kise on a chair and lowered on his knees himself. He took pale hands into his own and examined the injuries. They were not as bad as he feared, but they were still worse than he hoped.

“We can do without stitches, I would say, but why would you grab sharp glass shards with bare hands, you idiot?” the insult sounded with so much fondness that Kise couldn't even bring himself to pout. Aomine sucked on his teeth before taking the kit out of his bag and opening it. “I hoped to play a one-on-one with you, you know. I may be retired, but I still have my moves and I would still butcher you on the court”. He expected some kind of a cocky reply, but none came.

Daiki kissed the bandaged knuckles once he was done and looked at Kise who was silent throughout the whole process.

“So, what now?” the ex basketball player asked with an even voice. He had quite a few things in mind but the blond was _nineteen_ and he was definitely not going to force himself onto someone two decades younger than him so--

“I want you,” Kise firmly said, slipping down on his knees and bringing his face close to Aomine's. Ryouta touched his neck with bandaged fingers gently and whispered on the dark thin lips, “Please be mine”.

Daiki smiled on that and furrowed his brows in determination.

“You will have anything you want from now on, sunshine”.

 

 

***

Laying on top of Kise on his bed and having his hands wonder all over his slender body, Aomine remembered how nice it was to be so young. Not a single wrinkle, no saggy places, nothing bounces or jiggles, everything is firm and hard as marble, skin so fresh and silky to the touch (not that Aomine was so bad himself, but he just mused on the thought for a few moments). Aomine stripped Kise of his shirt and placed a hot open mouth kiss on the exposed neck.

“Aominecchi, could you please not leave any marks,” the blond asked while fighting for breath and struggling to make Aomine get rid of his hoodie. The latter got up a bit, let Kise's hands take the piece of clothes off and then resumed kissing on his neck, feeling strong hands sliding down his back. “Aominecchi~” Kise then whined, “You promised I could have anything I wanted~”

“I did, didn't I?” Daiki breathed on his neck in surrender making goose bumps appear on fair skin.

“Y-you don't need to stop, you know,” Kise quickly added almost apologetically and placed a hand on Aomine's hair, massaging his scalp. “Just be gentle”.

“As you wish, sunshine,” was his obedient reply. He could be gentle if he tried to, and if that's what Kise wanted then he'll definitely try to. He kissed him slowly on the neck again, then pecked on his sharp collar bone. When his hot lips landed on a hard nipple, Ryouta loudly inhaled with his nose and arched his back in a wave of pleasure. Aomine smirked without letting go of the pink nipple and sucked on it slightly, _gently_. Kise hummed on that, clearly pleased, but soon he pressed the bandaged hand on his head, implying that Aomine should get lower. The latter felt like teasing, though – he waited for twenty years for this for crying out loud, let him savor the moment.

“Tcch,” Kise eventually hissed, smirking, “If you're not gonna move on then at least unzip my pants because it's getting awfully crowded there”.

To prove his point the blond bucked his narrow hips upwards to brush the bulge of his pants on Aomine's abdomen. Inhaling loudly again from the contact, Kise gripped on the navy blue hair under his palm.

Daiki laughed lightly, “You youngsters are always in a rush”. Kise's face flushed red on that and Aomine started moving lower while placing small kisses on his way. The younger male's hand left his hair and gripped on the pillow instead, trying to help it's owner to deal with itching anticipation. When the tanned face got in front of the damn line of the red underwear, Aomine stopped. This image haunted him for so, _so_ long and right now he felt like tearing them apart and burning to ashes and carefully folding them and putting under his pillow at the same time. Cautious fingers undid the button of the black pants and Daiki took a hold of the zipper with his teeth, sliding it down. A satisfied breath left Kise's full lips once the pressure on his member was no longer there. Aomine breathed hotly on the wet bulge of red fabric and then swiftly sat up accompanied by a disappointed whine.

“Patience, sunshine,” was all he said before taking a hold of the pants and stripping them off of the blond. At least trying to, for they were very tight. While he was struggling with the stretchy fabric Kise was no help at all, all he did was staring at him through half-closed eyelids and playing with his pink nipple. “Jesus, how did you put them on at all?” the ex basketball player said in irritation after finally throwing the pants away.

“With a looot~ of grunting,” Ryouta replied, clearly amused.

“Oh, you think it's funny, don't you?” a dark predatory grin appeared on the tanned face before Aomine practically fell on Kise, pressing him into the mattress with superior weight. Their mouths crushed together, tongues meeting and teeth clashing. The older male felt the bandaged hands return to his back, clawing on it with no shame. His own hands were sliding up and down fair sides, appreciating how strong muscles melted to his touch.

“This is _so_ much cooler than our dirty sessions,” Kise breathed into Aomine's mouth between kisses and the ex basketball player felt a strange sting of jealousy. He didn't know why for sure... but he did know that those “dirty sessions” were one of his most precious memories and the way Kise spoke of them just made him somewhat sad. It was ridiculous, really, because Kise was right, this was _way_ better and Aomine guessed that he really just didn't get used to the thought yet that Kise is here, withing his reach, so close that if they were to get even an inch closer they would become one and the same.

It is unknown how much longer he could've pondered on these thoughts if Kise didn't buck his hips upwards one more time to remind the older man that his patience had it's limits. Aomine broke apart from soft eager lips and looked upon the flawless face of the man he's been in love with for longer than he hasn't. Kise breathed heavily through an opened mouth, his cheeks and tips of ears flushed red, golden locks laying in complete disarray on the pillow, some strands heavy with sweat. Injured hands caressed Aomine's cheeks, moving to his jaw and settling oh the tanned neck.

“I'm yours, if you're mine,” Kise whispered with a soft smile. Aomine kissed him one more time on the lips, slowly and tenderly this time, before replacing his mouth with two fingers. Sucking on them with enthusiasm, Ryouta hummed and shivered slightly when Aomine made his way down to his abdomen and finally slid the red underwear off with his free hand. Kise's length, finally free of any fabric, landed on his stomach with a wet slap. Not willing to let Kise wait any longer, Aomine licked his pink cock from it's base to the tip and then took it in his mouth whole. The most beautiful moan in the world reached Aomine's eardrums and it was an encouragement enough. He kept his pace slow but took the length in deep so the tip would meet the back of his mouth. With his free hand Daiki undid his belt and took the jeans off, freeing his own throbbing member from pressure.

“Oh, God, yes... Oh, please, yes...” the blond chanted between moans when slender digits left his mouth. His own hands were trying to find support by grabbing anything they could stumble on – sheets, pillows, navy blue hair. When a finger wet from saliva slid inside him, Kise's mind went black for a second because it caressed his sweet spot on the way inside. Aomine, who never stopped sucking on the pale length, made an approving hum that sent vibrations down Ryouta's whole body. The pace of Daiki's movements quickened and the pleasure that Kise was experiencing was almost too much to bare and he was not going to come so embarrassingly soon, so he tugged on the dark hair of the older male, forcing him to lift his head up. “Whoa, there,” he chuckled, trying to even his breath. “No need to get overboard, senpaicchi”.

“Really? Already?” Aomine's tone sounded amused because this was somehow adorable. Kise instead of giving a reply puffed his cheeks and pouted, turning his head away from the tanned man. Aomine just smirked and inserted a second finger. The blond hissed but didn't seem discontent in any way which Aomine took as a good sign to start scissoring the fingers softly to loosen the tight ring of muscles. Ryouta mewled and melted into the mattress, waving his hips to accept fingers deeper.

When said fingers slipped out, Kise whaled in displeasure before parting his eyelids and placing his gaze on Aomine, longing for more. Daiki sucked on his teeth with a grin before sitting up and getting himself rid of the last pieces of clothes. Fully undressed, Aomine towered before Kise with his dark muscular body. The model watched him with worshiping eyes while the older male pulled a condom from his wallet.

“Fuck it,” Kise hissed impatiently, “just--”

“Protection is important, kiddo,” answered Aomine almost patronizingly. Ryouta puffed his cheeks again and grumbled quietly,

“Maybe if you weren't such a man-whore back in the day we wouldn't need contraceptives now...”

After rolling his eyes, Aomine teasingly pressed the tip of his dick covered in lubricated latex to the model's entrance.

“What was that?”

Kise turned to face Daiki and answered accusingly, even though his cheeks were flushed with even a brighter shade of red,

“Don't lie to me. I know everything! I google—ah!”

Golden eyes rolled up and the younger male's back arched as the mushroom shaped tip slid inside the tight hole. Aomine exhaled sharply before squeezing pink lips with his hand,

“You google way to much. From now on you're banned from the Interned”.

“But half my friends are there!” Kise protested.

“Tcch. It was so much nicer in the nineties...”

The blond snickered,

“You _are_ an old fart!”

Aomine didn't answer. Instead, he went in all the way, forcing Kise to take a long deep breath and then hold it inside his chest for some time. Daiki rested his sweaty forehead on the pale hard chest, concentrating on the unimaginable amount of pleasure he was feeling. It was almost insane how tight it was, how hot it was, how good it was. Aomine was sure he could easily wait for twenty more years if this was waiting in the end.

Kise wasn't moving and it made Daiki worried. He lifted his face up to look at Ryouta and asked,

“Are you alright?”

Kise's hands took a hold of his broad shoulders and the blond demanded simply,

“Kiss me”.

And when their lips met, Aomine finally felt whole again.

 

 

***

First thing he registered next morning was someone, quite painfully, pinching the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. On pure reflex Aomine jerked up into a sitting position and swung his hand to slap the attacker. His hand landed on a tensed up arm and that was when the tanned man's ears heard a familiar whine.

“Aominecchi's cruel to me~”

Aomine spent around ten more seconds on figuring out what just happened. When he did, he fell back on the bed, burying his face into the pillows.

“Kise, what the hell? Let me sleep”.

“But Aominecchi!” the model slapped his naked shoulder with a magazine he was holding. “I've been awake for three hours already and you keep sleeping and sleeping and I we're running out of daylight and I wanted to do something!”

“...mmhn... Like what? And also, don't beat your elders”.

Kise slapped him on the back with more force now, and Aomine caught his wrist and pulled on it, making the blond fall on his chest.

“So cruel~”

“Then don't slap me, Jesus, is it really so hard?”

“But Aominecchi's been mean!”

“How? By sleeping?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, so this is how it is now. You're gonna deny my sleep?”

Kise had enough grace to blush and look ashamed on that. Aomine snickered and snuggled his face in the crook of the model's neck.

“What's with the mag?” Daiki finally asked, letting Kise sit properly.

“Oh, right. When I told you the day before yesterday that I'm gonna be on a cover with Victoria's Secret's leading model you laughed at my face and called me a liar, so here, I brought a proof, eat it!” After that Kise threw the magazine on Aomine's lap and crossed his arms on his chest. The ex basketball player furrowed his brows and silently picked up the magazine, looking at the cover. There indeed were Kise with a slender attractive brunette (who's front could be rounder but whatever). They were both dressed in black things and looked like there was a spark of passion between them. Daiki didn't comment for a long time.

“I also was gonna yell “IN YO' FACE” but... Aominecchi, is everything okay? You're not jealous, right?”

Aomine looked at Kise and then tentatively touched his chin.

“No. No, it's not it. It's just that... You said “the day before yesterday” and I don't even remember it”.

Kise's face stilled with realization.

“Oh. Oh, right. Damn it, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry! For me there was never a pause but for you... Aominecchi, I'm so sorry!”

The model squeezed Aomine in a tight hug and sobbed once.

“Holy shit, Kise, you're such a drama queen,” the older man laughed, hugging him back. “You've got nothing to be sorry for”.

“But I dropped the hammer and it shattered and the shards fell on the floor...”

“Fell? The mirror blew up in my face! You think where I got these scars from?”

Kise sat up and looked in the blue eyes. The pretty features showed horror.

“Oh, God, I ruined your face too, I'm horrible~”

The ex basketball player slapped the blond head softly.

“Shut up with that crap, okay? I thought about it all long enough to figure out it was nobody's fault. Besides, I only pulled my shit together to knock on your door once I heard the mirror break. Maybe, we couldn't meet face-to-face while it worked”. Rough hands wiped the tears from pale cheeks before caressing them lightly. “I'm just really happy all turned out the way it did. It doesn't matter how you start, it only matters how you finish”.

Pale fingers clenched on dark wrists when Kise sobbed for the last time and smiled,

“Oh, but the finish is not even in sight yet”.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first smut scene, or rather a poke at one, so please be gentle on that topic!  
> Otherwise, tell me whatever you wanna tell me, kudos and comments are reaaaaally appreciated~!  
> I feel really personal about this work, man, I love it a lot even though it has flaws x'D  
> It's also the reason why I didn't want anyone to beta it _myyyyyyyy preeeeciousssss_ lol  
>  I'm sure you writer peeps get one o' those once in a while  
> [please note that English is not my mother language]


End file.
